


“I fucked up.”

by Nina_17



Series: Drarry Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I am never up to any good, I fucked up, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Work displaced kiss, i kissed a boy and I liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: 031 “I fucked up.”





	“I fucked up.”

H arry walked into Ron’s office without knocking and sat in the seat across from him. He didn’t say a word at least not until Ron got his Attention

“Harry, what in Merlin's saggy balls has got you in such a stupor?”

“I fucked up.”

“What? How? Do I need to call Hermione in here?”

“No,” Harry jumped up and blocked Ron’s way to the door “Sorry it’s just well it’s bad enough that it happened I don’t need everyone knowing.” Harry relaxed but didn’t move from his spot.

“What the hell happened?” Ron was getting worried. 

“I kissed Draco.” Harry blurted out.

“What?!”

“And not just kissed him I pushed him up against the wall and snogged, him really good.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing as soon as I realized what I had done I ran out of there.”

“Why would you do that? You’ve been crushing on him for months. I mean I don’t really get but to each his own.”

“Why? For the same bloody reason, I didn’t tell him how I felt. We work together. We share an office. It would be a conflict of interest. The list goes on and on.” Harry's shoulders sag the more he realized he was doomed

“Then why kiss him?” Ron asked him.

“Yeah, Potter why kiss me if you’re going to run away like a bloody coward?” Harry turned to see Draco standing in the doorway. 

“Well I… you see the thing is...” Draco cut him off. 

“The next time you kiss me Potter make sure you bought me dinner first.” Draco shook his head and walked away. Harry just sat there and looking at the doorway while he heard Ron laughing from beside him.


End file.
